


Love me Like You Would Go Ten Rounds With Me

by coffeeandghostwritting



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Aaron's angry and bitter at first, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, MMA, Mixed Martial Arts, References to self-harm, Robert's money and power crazed, fighter and owner of gym fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandghostwritting/pseuds/coffeeandghostwritting
Summary: Aaron Dingle is a three-time middleweight championship MMA fighter and Robert Sugden just became his new boss, seeing as how his Father-in-law bought the place before the bank could take it from his family. Now Aaron has to see him everyday, with his fancy shirts with elbow patches on them, looking all smug and fit while he’s trying to train, threatening everything Aaron’s worked for.Robert is working his way to the top, using whatever scheme necessary to achieve the most power and money he can. The Whites are a necessary evil, and Robert doesn’t plan to let them stand in his way. What Robert doesn’t expect is a certain fighter in the new gym he’s running to turn everything on its head, threating everything he’s worked so hard for, and thought was important to him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven’t written anything in months! I have fics I need to finish, but I couldn’t get this out of my head! So here it is! Let me know what you think! Comments and kudos are always welcome and keep me writing! <3
> 
> Everything about MMA is what I made up, googled, or watched from the movie Warrior! lol
> 
> Also, there will be lots of grammar errors, spelling errors, and odd sentence structure because this doesn’t have a beta, so all mistakes are my own!

Punch! Punch! Kick! Punch! Punch! Knee strike!

Aaron levels the heavy bag over and over, sweat soaking through his clothes, clinging to his back. His mind continued to race as he abused the bag with his hands and feet.

“Your footwork is sloppy!” Cain yells from across the room.

Aaron cracks his neck, knowing Cain was about to make his way over to him, but not stopping his punches. He punched the bag three more times before giving it a forceful kick.

“How many times have I told ya, your legs, stomach, back, shoulders, and arms all have to work together, starting with your feet.” Cain makes his way into the cage, effectively stopping Aaron’s movements as he stands in front of him.

Aaron glares. “I ain’t in the mood, Cain.” Aaron goes to remove his gloves, using more force than necessary, hands sore and red from a strenuous morning of training.

“That so? Well, I don’t give a shit.” Cain gives Aaron a knowing look, gaze shifting to his hands, notching they are red and starting to crack. He knows Aaron well, knows if he’s not got his mind on training then his mind is on things it shouldn’t be, and he starts doing things he shouldn't. He also knows he didn’t properly wrap his hands, and he’s no idiot, he knows that was intentional. “You forget how to properly wrap those?” He motions towards his hands.

Aaron ignores him.

Cain sighs. “Listen, I know today’s tough.”

Aaron snorts, because Cain has just made the biggest understatement of the century.

“It might all work out…” Cain tries, half-hartedly, as if he’s still trying to convince himself.

Aaron can’t take it anymore; it’s why he came in here to beat the shit out of the bag, instead of taking it out on himself in worse ways or others, like he’s done in the past. “How can you think that?” He yells. “This is our home! It’s been in our family forever! Now some posh rich arseholes who think they’re better than us are going to come in and take it from us, something we’ve all worked so hard for!” Aaron angrily wipes the tears from his eyes. “It’s not fair, Cain.” Aaron shakes his head defiantly, as if continuing to be angry and protest will change things. 

“I know...I don’t like this anymore than you do! But as part of the agreement in selling this place they do have to keep us on as their employees and all the fighters as well, so we at least have jobs…” Cain reasons.

Aaron scoffs, “Being their poor hired help, you mean.”

Cain bows his head, a sadness taking over. “It was better than saying bye forever…” He mumbles. And without looking back he walked away, leaving Aaron feeling guilty. Aaron knew how hard this was for Cain, that he couldn’t do more to save the gym and keep it in the family. Aaron can see so much of the fight has went out of Cain since having to sell and winding him up doesn’t help things. “Fuck,” breathed Aaron.

Aaron was about to climb out of the cage and apologize to Cain when heard the front door open.

“Oh, I didn’t realize anyone was going to be in this early on a Sunday,” the man said.

Aaron noticed the man was tall, blond, and good looking. He also wore a blue shirt with brown elbow patches.

“Yeah, er... it’s the best time to get training in when no one else is around.” He said awkwardly.

“And you are?” The man asked.

Aaron wanted to ask the man why he wanted to know so bad, but for some reason he found himself telling him anyway. 

“Aaron.”

Silence.

“Dingle.”

Blond man’s eyebrows shot up in surprise as he walked closer to the cage, eyeing him up and down. “Dingle…? The Aaron dingle? Three-time middleweight champ, and part of the family whose name is on the outside of this building, Aaron Dingle?”

Aaron laughed, not missing how, tall, blond, and handsome just checked him out. Thoroughly. Nodding,“You make me sound like a celebrity when really there’s like maybe five people that know me.” 

Aaron narrows his eyes at the handsome blond man, with fascinating elbow patches. Aaron’s not sure he’s ever seen a man wear them, let alone someone who looks like this man. “How do you know so much about me? No offence, you don’t seem like the MMA type.”

Laughing, Robert looks down at his feet, knowing the easy banter that had quickly developed between them was most likely about to end. For some reason he was disappointed, and he found himself wishing he could find a way to make it last longer.

“I’m Robert Sugden; I’ll be running this place.” Robert cleared his throat, noticing how Aaron’s face fell. “Your new boss, I guess you could say.” He added, trying to lighten the mood. It didn’t work. Aaron’s face only turned darker.

“I thought a man named Lawrence White bought this place?” Aaron asked, voiced clipped.

“Lawrence is my father-in-Law; he just bought Dingle and Son’s Gym, but I’ll be running it.”

Aaron laughed, head thrown back, his beard on full display. Robert noticed there was nothing joyful in that laugh; it was vicious and biting. “Oh...I get it. You're his little lapdog, doing all his dirty work.” And with that, he pulled roughly on the ropes, making his way out of the cage, like a bull, ready to trample anyone in his path.

Robert made a mental note about Aaron, that he had a temper on him, and he needed to be sure he wasn’t going to be a problem and if he was, he’d have to deal with him properly. He’d have to keep a special eye on Aaron Dingle, watch him closely. He couldn’t have someone like Aaron messing up all his plans. He had been working too hard to get where he is. He’d worked so many angles for so long, Chrissie, Rebecca, Lawrence, and Aaron Dingle was not going to stop him. 

Money, power, success, Robert Sugden was going to have it all.

 

<<<>>>

 

Figures the new boss would be that good looking, Aaron thought to himself as he slammed his locker door shut. All the good looking ones were married or arseholes and this one happens to be both.

Aaron didn’t miss the look he gave him either, checking him out, so he was probably a closet-case, too! And this was who was going to be running the place, his family’s gym? 

Aaron couldn’t believe his luck. Actually he could, nothing had ever been easy for Aaron, so a good looking, arsehole, closet-case boss, was right up his alley. Fucking elbow patches, Aaron can’t help but think as he packed the last of his stuff in his gym bag. 

Aaron got a text from his mom moments later. His mom did the books for the gym. She did purchase orders for equipment that was needed such as gloves, heavy bags, even mouthguards for the fighters.

Mum: When will u b home?

Aaron: Soon. Y?

Mum: No reason

Aaron rolled his eyes. He had a pretty good idea as to why she was texting him, and a certain uncle came to mind.

“Aaron! Wait!” Robert called out for him as he made his way to the front door.

Aaron didn’t turn immediately. He didn’t want to talk to the new boss. He had already had a long morning.

“I’m glad I caught you before you left.”

Aaron turned, face hard. Robert and his family were taking his family’s business away; therefore, he was the enemy. Robert knew this, but he had to try; he really didn’t want to start off on the wrong foot with Aaron, especially when he had a lot of potential to bring this business a lot of money with how good of a fighter he is.

“I’d like for us to get on.” Robert tired.

Aaron rolled his eyes. “You’re joking, right?”

“We do have to see each other everyday, and I think we should at least make the best of it, Aaron. I know you don’t like that we’re here, but we did your family a favor...”

“A favor!” Aaron yelled, interrupting Robert. “How is your lot taking this place away from us, a favor?”

“Your family was losing this place to the bank! At least this way you guys could stay and weren’t kicked out on the street!” Robert yelled back, tired of Aaron’s insolence.

Aaron huffed out a long breath. “Yeah only because the bank made you keep us all on, don’t act like you wouldn’t have kicked us to the curb otherwise.”

Sighing Robert tired again. “I don’t want to fight with you. I just wanted to try and extend an olive branch, but I can see that was a waste of time.” Robert turned around, making his way back to the office, where he was hoping to get rid of this Cain guy and be alone for a few minutes. It seemed like the Dingles were all rays of sunshine.

“Robert!” Aaron yelled.

Robert turned around looking back at the fighter.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” He questioned.

Robert stood there, confused at first, taking a moment to realize Aaron had just extended an olive branch.

“Yeah,” Robert nodded. “See you tomorrow.”


	2. Chapter 2

“A small break won’t hurt. We’ve been training for hours.” Adam tries to reason.

Aaron has been bouncing on his feet, as he spares with Adam. He had a fight coming up, his first in what felt like ages.

Robert had setup the fight, said it was a huge opportunity and would make them both a lot of money. Aaron, needing the money, agreed right away. He didn’t even care to ask who he’d be fighting.

Even though Aaron had won three championships, the money had quickly gone because of trying to save his family’s gym, and the ironic thing was it didn’t do him a whole lot of good in the end.

Aaron had roughly ten weeks to train and get ready for his fight and he couldn’t afford to waste anytime.

Aaron was caught off guard when Adam managed to get him in a headlock. “Where’s your head at, mate?” said Adam.

Aaron grunted, trying to get free.

“You never let me get you in a chokehold. How’d you expect to win a fight when you can’t even get the basics right?”

Aaron knew Adam was right, which only caused him to grow more angry. Aaron went for his legs, slamming his knee into the back of them causing Adam to fall forward and release him.

“Nice one, mate,” said Adam from the floor, trying to catch him breath.

“Yeah, it was either that or go for your crown jewels.” Aaron said, giving him a wicked smile, as he helped Adam up.

“So what do you think of the new boss?” Adam asked. He knew Aaron had been spending time with the knew boss, and that he had gotten him this fight.

Aaron shrugged his shoulders. “He’s alright... I mean still a rich muppet, trying to please the in-laws.

Adam gave Aaron one of his knowing looks.

“What?”

Adam held up his hands. “Nothing!”

“He got me this fight, so I guess he’s okay... what you want me to say, Adam? I hardly know the guy!”

“Hey Aaron!”

Aaron turned around to the offices to find Robert calling him.

“Can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Yeah... sure.”

Aaron began unwrapping his hands, but not before looking back at Adam and seeing his knowing smirk plastered on his face. “Shut up, Adam.”

 

<<<>>>

 

Aaron had been training all morning with Adam. Robert noticed that he had a few different people he spared with, but Adam always seemed to be the one he consistently trained with. He seemed to be pretty close to Adam. Robert was pretty sure they were just friends. Robert wasn’t even sure if Adam was gay; he knew Aaron was but there was no indication Adam was. And why did Robert care?

“You wanted to see me?” Aaron asked, as he made his way into Robert’s office.

Robert nodded. “Yeah, have a seat.”

Aaron sat in the chair across from Robert’s desk. “Everything alright?”

Robert nodded, noticing Aaron looking out of place and uncomfortable. He was happy they seemed to be getting on better than they did their first meeting.

Since Robert and Aaron’s first meeting they had talked sometimes when they were both in the gym. They always seem to be in the gym early in the mornings, at the same time, before anyone else was there. Sometimes they talked, sometimes they didn’t talk at all, and Aaron would train and Robert would work in his office.

Robert noticed he found himself leaving his office door open more often when it was just the two of them at the gym in the early morning hours, the sounds of Aaron training providing a comforting hum, helping him stay focused and get his paperwork done before everyone started filtering in for the day, like when someone hears rain tapping outside their window and they’re reading a book or when someone needs the sound of a fan to take a nap.

Then Robert found him a fight. He knew it had been awhile and Aaron could certainly use the money and so could the business, a win-win.

“Robert?”

Robert cleared his throat. “Yeah... I just wanted to ask how everything was going with training, and if you needed anything?”

Aaron was startled at first, not sure how to respond. “Um... no I think I’m okay. I mean we could always use some extra mouth guards and hand wraps, but for everyone, not just me.”

Robert nodded. “Right... sure thing.” _Of course Aaron wouldn’t want things just for himself,_ he thought

Then there was an awkward silence.

“You and Adam seem to train well together.”

“Yeah... Adam’s great.”

 _Shit,_ thought Robert.

“Right, well... I just wanted to be sure you had everything you needed,” said Robert awkwardly, cheeks turning hot.

Aaron smiled nervously, wiping his brow of the sweat that had falling into it, making Robert’s cheeks turn hotter.

“Yeah... er, thanks. I appreciate it.” Aaron got up, making his way back to the floor to train more, and Robert let out a long breath once the door was shut, one he wasn’t aware he had been holding.

 _What the fuck is wrong with you, Robert... don’t get stupid,_ he thought to himself.

Aaron shut the door to the office, leaning back against the door. He shook his head slightly. _What had just happened in there? Was Robert flustered by his presence? Was he even blushing?_ Before he could think further Aaron saw Cain making his way over.

 

<<<>>>

 

Robert dropped his keys on the table as he walked through the door.

“There you are.” Chrissie all but bellowed before he even had time to close the door behind him. “All you do is work at the filthy gym, Robert. I never see you!”

Robert took a deep breath; it was time to play his part. “You know I have a job, babe. I need to work hard, keep the place from going under, what with the bank just moments from taken it a few weeks back.”

Chrissie rolled her eyes. “Why did you even bother? Should have let the bank take it; if you ask me.”

 _No one did,_ he thought, darkly.

“It’s a good investment opportunity.”

“Says who?” Chrissie challenged.

Robert sighed. “Me and your father... Chrissie we’ve been over this all before,” said Robert.

“Yes... well, that’s not the only thing that’s important, Robert. Lucky has been acting odd the last few weeks, and I’m worried about him.” She whined.

 _Lachlan, the stepchild from hell, was always acting weird. The kid was a creep, and one screw loose from hurting someone very badly or permanently. The kid needed locking up, either jail or the psychiatric kind, and all Chrissie could do was make excuses for him and complain, instead of get him real help,_ Robert thinks to himself.

“How so?” He asked instead.

“He keeps going on about how you and Rebecca are having an affair.” Chrissie eyes Robert for a long moment, as if to gauge his reaction, see if there’s any truth to it. Robert gives nothing away. “Dad and I keep trying to tell him he’s imagining things, that Bex hasn’t even been around for months. She’s been abroad!”

Robert had been sleeping with Bex, on and off through the years as a bit of fun, but she became too clingy, even fell in love with him, and he knew he had to cool things off. He convinced her to do some traveling she always wanted to do and told her maybe one day they could be more but they had to slow things down for awhile. He knew he was stringing her along but she was Lawrence’s biological daughter and he only found that out after he married Chrissie. She was nice, but she was nothing more than a means to an end just like Chrissie and Lawrence.

Robert knew Lawrence fancied him too, but luckily Lawrence was in the closet, and flirting seemed to be enough.

“Chrissie, he’s just lashing out.” Robert softened his voice, in the way Chrissie always seemed to like. “He doesn’t like me taking his mother’s attention away from him...that’s all.” Robert stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her, giving her a hug, and found himself wondering if Aaron’s hugs felt this cold.

 

<<<>>>

 

“No ham!” Aaron shouted. “I’ll have pizza, but I ain’t having all that shit on it. I have a fight to prepare for!”

“Ugh,” Liv whined. “What do you want on it then, eh?”

“I’ll have mushroom and onions on mine.”

Liv made a face. “Right, well my brother wants rabbit toppings on his.”

“Give me that!” Aaron grabs the phone from Liv. “Yeah we will take a large mushroom and onion and a large ham.”

Liv sat down on the sofa, laughing as her brother finished order the pizzas.

“Pizzas should be here in about an hour.” He said as he sat down next her.

Liv nodded. “What movie you wanna watch?” She asked.

Aaron shrugged. “How was school? And don’t say fine.”

“But it was fine.”

“You’re such a smartarse, you know that?” He said affectionately.

Liv turned to look at her brother, face held high, smiling. “Who do you think I learned it from? Or do you think I was just born this naturally charming?” She asked.

“Yeah, yeah.”

“How was training?”

“It was okay... boss isn’t so bad.” Aaron said awkwardly, facing the TV.

Liv looked at Aaron surprised. “I thought you hated him?”

Aaron shrugged. “Yeah... I mean he’s still a stuck-up with his fancy shirts and all, but he got me this fight, and I might have missed judged him a bit... he’s trying.”

Liv didn’t say anything.

“Right pick out a film.” Aaron said, changing the subject.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Aaron takes another bite of his burger, wishing he had chips to go with it; a burger just wasn’t the same without chips.

“I can’t believe you’re on your second one of those.” Robert shakes his head in disbelief.

Aaron laughs, eyes on Robert. “I have to eat a lot of calories, you know this, but they can’t be shit calories... “ He points his finger at Robert to emphasize his point.

Robert gives him an amused look, _like look at what you’re eating, mate._

“Hey, I skipped the chips, and there’s enough garden food on this to feed a rabbit.” Aaron retorts, mouth full of food.

Robert laughs, “charming.”

Everyone was gone for the night, and Robert had asked Aaron if he wanted anything from Benny’s Pub next door. Surprised at first that Robert asked, Aaron agreed, quickly showering and meeting Robert in his office just in time to see him finish setting up the food.

“These are good, but my sister’s are better.” Robert leaned back in his chair. Aaron tried not to notice how good Robert looked with his sleeves rolled up, his forearms on display. Robert had some muscle. Aaron wondered how much of that muscle was workable in the cage. “You have a sister?” Aaron asked, clearing his thoughts from where they were going.

“Yeah, Vic. She works as a chef in the local pub where we grew up.”

Aaron noticed how Robert’s voiced changed when he talked about his sister. His face became soft, too.

Aaron finished his burger. “You don’t talk about your family much.”

Robert cleared his throat. “Yeah... I mean not much to tell really. I grew up in a small village. Mum died when I was little.” Robert paused, as if he was trying to decide how to continue. “She died in a fire. Dad favored my adoptive brother, sister always caught in the middle, Step-mum did the best she could, and I got out of there as soon as I could.” Robert shrugged, not elaborating any further.

Aaron knew there was more to it than that, but it was none of his business, so he didn’t push.

“So what’s something weird that you like to eat?” Aaron asked, changing the subject.

“What?”

Laughing, Aaron pressed on. “Right, I love to dip my chips in chocolate milkshakes, and I can’t wait when this fight is over to go to MacDonald’s and order a large chocolate shake with chips and dip them in a my shake!”

Robert started laughing. “Really, Aaron?”

Aaron nodded, completely serious. “Your turn.”

Robert leaned forward on the desk. “Right... um, in University I used to mix my spaghetti rings and mac n cheese together and pretend it was one big fancy pasta dish. I’m sure the Italians would be scandalized.

“Oh my god, Robert! That’s disgusting!” Aaron made a gagging face.

“Hey, don’t knock it till you try it, Mr. dip my chips in chocolate ice cream! They’re not even in the same food group!”

“Fair point.” Aaron agreed.

Robert binned the last of their trash, thinking to himself how fun this was. How he liked spending time with Aaron, that he liked to do it outside the gym. “Next time I should take you out to a proper restaurant,” said Robert without even thinking, the words just slipping out.

Both Robert and Aaron froze. They were aware of what Robert’s words were insinuating. Robert turned bright red, eyes looking everywhere but at Aaron.

Aaron interrupted Robert before he could speak. “What are we doing here, Robert?” He asked, motioning between the two of them.

“What do you mean?” Robert asked, playing dumb, he knew what Aaron was asking, but he refused to acknowledge it.

“Really, this is how we’re going to play it?” Aaron huffs, frustration evident in his voice. He was standing now; they both were.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Aaron; I thought we were mates. I just thought we could hang out sometime, not work related.”

Aaron shakes his head in frustration. “Right.” Aaron schools his face before nodding. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Robert.” And he walks out the door, not giving Robert a second glance.

 

 

 

<<<>>>

 

 

 

She was cute, kind and sweet looking, not like Aaron pictured her. Surely it must be some kind of mistake. Here she was in a hooded jumper and converse trainers, looking and acting nothing like Aaron imagined. 

“I’ve been ringing his mobile all morning and I can’t reach him. Is he here?” She asked.

Adam was standing next him him, looking Robert’s wife up and down, clearing thinking she was more than cute.

“Yeah, he’s in the office.” Adam said before Aaron could answer her. Aaron rolled his eyes at his best friend's antics. 

Robert made his way out of his office. Over to where they were all standing, near the cage.

“Rob!”

Aaron sees Robert’s wife hug him tight, like she’s never been more excited to see him, and he had to look away. He felt guilty and he’s not sure why. He hadn’t done anything wrong. Sure he had thought Robert and his elbow patches were sexy as hell, and maybe he'd had a dream or two about his boss, and sure, he comes in early almost every morning because he knows he and Robert will be the only two at the gym. And yes, he just had a somewhat intimate dinner in his office with him the other night. And he’s pretty sure Robert asked him on a date, and yeah, he knows there’s been some flirting that he’s fairly confident hasn’t been one sided on his part.

And here Robert’s wife was, hugging him like he hung the moon, looking sweet and kind, and making Aaron feel like shit for feeling all these things he wasn’t supposed to be feeling for a married man. A married man who was also his boss.

“What are you doing here?” Robert looked up and noticed they had an audience. “Let’s go to my office," he said.

Aaron watched Robert and his wife make his way back to his office as he closed the door.

“So you reckon that’s the boss’ wife?” Adam asked.

Aaron shrugs, annoyed and in a bad mood. He’d rather not talk, just train.

“How should I know?”

Adam laughs, like it’s obvious. “Well you and him seem to be pretty close, so I’d figure you’d know... “ Adam wants the dirt. He thinks the wife is hot and wants to make his move if she’s not. 

“I don’t know Adam, but I’m gonna assume, yes, that’s the wife. Will you just shut up about it. I’m not close with him anyway, Jesus.” Aaron stepped out of the cage, deciding he’d had enough of Adam. He went to the heavy bag and decided to take some frustration out on that. So he punched. And punched, till his hands felt numb, and he no longer thought of what Robert and his wife could be doing in his office.

 

 

 

<<<>>>

 

 

 

Aaron was done for the day. He was getting ready to head to the showers when he noticed Robert and the wife coming out of office. They were hugging, tenderly. Earlier it had made Aaron irritable and itchy, now it made him sad.

“I’ll call.”

“You promise, Rob?”

“Yes... I promise,” he reassured.

Aaron didn’t want Robert to find him lingering so he started making his way to the showers.

“I thought you’d be gone by now?” Robert was leaning in the doorway to his office, hands in his pockets. Aaron noticed the sad expression on his face.

“I could say the same thing about you. I’m surprised you didn’t go home with her...”

Robert seemed confused by Aaron’s statement. “What do you mean? I promised I'd call her. How did you know she wants me to come home?”

Aaron shrugs. “I didn’t... I just figured a wife would want their husband to come home with them.”

Robert’s face is a mix of shock and horror at first, then he starts laughing. He’s laughing so hard he leans forward, hands on his knees. “Oh my god, Aaron! That’s not my wife! That’s my sister, Vic!”

“Oh.” Aaron says, pathetically because he’s both relieved and embarrassed.

Robert’s still laughing, but it’s starting to die down. He wipes at his eyes, wiping the tears that had gathered from laughing so hard. “God.. I needed that.”

Aaron’s smiling now. Robert’s amusement at his idiocy rubbing off on him. “I’m glad I could help with whatever is making you sad.”

Robert nodded, taking a deep breath. “My step-mum is sick...cancer.” Robert clears his throat, as if he’s trying to find his words. “Vic needs me to come home. She’s having surgery. I...I know I need to be there because she’s the only mom I have left, but the selfish part of me doesn’t want to go back even if it’s temporary. I left and told myself I’d never go back, that once I got out of that godforsaken village, I’d never go back.”

Aaron wasn’t sure what to say. He knew that Robert had a tough time talking about his family, that it was a sore subject. He knew it must have taken a lot to open up to him.

“When do you leave?” Aaron asked.

Robert looked down at his feet, sighing. “As soon as I get sorted here and back home, so next day or so.” He said. “Diane’s surgery is scheduled for Friday.” It was Tuesday.

“Give me your phone, Robert.”

Robert frowned, confusion evident on his face. Aaron ignored it.

Robert handed Aaron his phone.

Aaron gave Robert’s phone back a few moments later. “You ever need someone to talk to while you’re gone, text or call... day or night. Whenever, doesn’t matter. Even if it’s to bitch about something as cliche as the shitty weather.” Aaron chewed on his lip as he waited for Robert to reply, finding himself nervous.

Robert smiled brightly at Aaron, making him blush.

“Thank you, Aaron. This means a lot...”

Aaron shrugged. “Don’t worry about it. It’s the least I could do for the boss.” He joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Robert continued to smile at him, and it made Aaron both happy and relived that he was able to do that for Robert, that he was able to take some of his sadness away, even if it was only temporary. 

“Right I should go...” Aaron motioned behind him to the showers.

“Right... showers. Yeah, have a good shower.” Robert said awkwardly.

Aaron quickly made his way back to the showers, trying not to think of blond hair, elbow patches, and lingering glances, as he turned the knob on the shower to cold.


	4. Chapter 4

+447834545897:  _What did the first plate say to the second plate?_

Aaron looked at his phone, a number he didn’t recognize appeared. It was a little before 10pm, and he hadn’t went to bed yet. He was in bed early these days, what with his training and being at the gym extra early most days. Since Robert had been gone the last couple of days, he hadn’t been able to go to sleep before midnight it seemed. Aaron knew that was because he had been going into the gym later, often he would be one the last ones in, when normally he was there before anyone else. Adam noticed. He never questioned him on it though. 

Aaron: _?_

_+447834545897: Dinner's on me._

Aaron read it again, laughing out loud this time.

Aaron: _lol, I was wondering if I was going to hear from you._

Robert: _Yeah... I wasn’t sure you were going either, to be honest. Diane just went back for surgery. We’re all in the waiting room... me, Andy, his wife Katie, Doug (Diane’s partner), and Vic._

Aaron stared at the text, not sure how he was supposed to respond. He wishes he could call Robert, hear his voice, so he knew better how he was truly doing.

Aaron: _How are you doing with everything?_

Robert: _Fine_

Aaron: _The real answer? Not the one you think I wanna hear._

Aaron began to panic a little, wondering if he overstepped when it took Robert almost twenty minutes to reply.

Robert: _I can’t stand being here. I need to get out. Being here with Andy and his wife... there’s so much history there (long story) and I just really need to get out of here, Aaron._

Aaron chewed his lips. He did that when he was thinking hard and nervous.

Aaron: _You ever do any sort of training? Fighting?_

Robert: _What?_

Aaron: _Like MMA?_

Robert: _Ha, I’m more of the fight with words and schemes than fists kind of guy._

Aaron rolled his eyes.

Aaron: _I’m totally judging you right now. You own a gym with MMA fighters and you don’t know how to fight! How ironic, Robert!_

Robert: _Be glad I’m such a ruthless business man, Dingle, otherwise your family might not have been so lucky._

Aaron: _Oh lucky... that what you’re calling it?_

Robert: _Of course. I mean you met me right? Who isn’t lucky to meet me and get to know me! I’m a catch! ;)_

Aaron laughs, despite the fact he knew their conversation was starting to take a turn. Trust Robert to bring him around and make him weak.

Aaron: _When will you be back?_

Robert: _Next couple of days. Once Diane is settled back home._

Aaron swallows hard.

Aaron: _Chrissie not come with you?_

It takes Robert a moment longer to answer.

Robert: _No_

 

 

 

<<<>>>

 

 

 

“Thank you, pet.” Diane said, as she lays back in the reclining chair.

“I’ll make you a brew,” Robert said.

Diane let’s out a relived sigh, like she’s thankful to be home, and had just ran a marathon. “That’d be nice, love.”

Robert makes his way into the kitchen, pattering about as he tries to find where everything is to make a cup of tea.

“I’ve missed you, Robert. You don’t come home ever.”

Robert sighs. He really doesn’t want to have this conversation, but knows it’s inevitable. “I’m sorry, Diane. I’ve been really busy, you know that.” Robert finds the kettle and fills it.

“I know, but that’s no reason to never visit your family.” She says, dissaprovment in her tone. “Your father would have been so proud of you, but he’d still want you to remember where you came from...not to forget us." She adds, sadly.

Robert drops the spoon loudly, taking a deep breath. He doesn’t like talking about his father. He knows he would not have been someone his father would have been proud of; he wasn’t when he was alive and he wouldn’t have been now, especially now.

“You could always come visit me when you’re feeling better.” Robert tries instead.

Diane hums, like she’s half listening. “I do wish I could have met Chrissie. I didn’t even get to see you two get married!”

Robert cringes. Diane still hasn’t let that one go. He can’t blame her. He knows he should have invited his family, but he was too ashamed of where he grew up and didn’t want the Whites to judge him, and he needed their approval at the time. Now, he finds himself wondering why he cared so much and instead of being ashamed of his family and where he grew up, he finds himself ashamed of himself instead.

“I know... I’m sorry, Diane. Chrissie’s having some trouble with the step-son. She would have come if she could. Next time.” He lies. Because that’s what he does. He lies. And he realizes the only person he didn’t lie to today was Aaron.

 

 

 

<<<>>>

 

 

 

Later the night when Robert is laying on a too small double bed, he gets out his phone to text Aaron.

Robert: _Could you teach me?_  

He’s about to fall asleep when his phone chimes back.

Aaron:  _What are you on about?_

Robert: _How to fight?_

Aaron: _Yeah, Robert. I can teach you how to fight._


End file.
